runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand tree (quest)
This article is about the quest; for the location, please see The Grand Tree (location) Details Walkthrough 'Starting out' * Speak to King Narnode Shareen who is found in the large tree in the center northern area of the Stronghold * He will tell you that the tree seems to be dying. * He will give you a Bark sample and Tree gnome translation book and tell you to visit Hazelmere. 'Hazelmere' * Hazelmere is located east of Yanille, across a bridge * (Caution: his island is covered in level 47 jungle spiders) * Hazelmere's words will not be coherent to the player. * After translating what he says via the book (this is not actually necessary, as the answers are below), the player will need to repeat the message to the King back at the Stronghold. * The message from Hazelmere says: human came with kings seal gave human daconia rock daconia rocks will kill tree. 'Glough' * The king will tell you to speak to Glough, the chief guardian. He is found up a ladder a tad south west of the spirit tree * Glough will blame humans for the problems with the tree. * Return to the King at the base of the Grand tree. * A human has been caught with the daconia rock and you must interrogate him. * Charlie, located at the top of the Grand Tree tells you that Glough paid him to carry the letter to Hazelmere and transfer the rocks. * Now return to Gloughs home. Search the cupboard and the player will find Gloughs journal. * Speak to Glough and you will be put in Cage. * The king will free you and offer his glider service for you to escape, as Glough has placed guards in the tree to prevent you from leaving. * Activate the Glider at the top of the tree, just south of Charlie * During your flight the glider will crash 'Ship Yard' * Head East of the crash site to the ship yard. ** You are now on Karamja island * Enter the shipyard, the password is ka-lu-min. * Talk to the Shipyard foreman on the docks. * The Shipyard foreman will question you about Glough, the answers are: "his wife is no longer with us" "He loves worm holes" "Anita" *Alternatively, you can answer incorrectly and kill the foreman to obtain the invoice. 'Returning to the Grand Tree' 's cart]] * Go back to the Tree Gnome Stronghold and you won't be able to enter the gate. * Speak to Femi to the left of the gate in order to sneak in. Return to the king and he will not believe you. * Speak to Charlie in the jail at the top of the tree. * He will tell you to speak to Anita who is found in the most eastern tree house in the north west corner of the Stronghold. * Speak to her to obtain Glough's key. * Go to Glough's house and use the key on the chest to get another tree gnome translation book, and glough's notes. * Take the items to the king. Pebbles * The king will still not trust your "proof" and will give you four Pebbles found in Glough's possession. * Take these stones to the Watch tower above Glough's house and use the stones on the stand. * The order from left to right is "ho-ni-:::-ha" which spells open. * Before continuing: PREPARE TO FIGHT A POWERFUL BLACK DEMON! 'Black Demon' * After preparing for the fight, return to the Watch tower above Glough's house, and press down the Stone stand and select the climb option to go underground. * Glough will now summon a black demon to attack you, kill the demon before its timeout (250 seconds or 4:10 min) expires * After the demon is killed, find the King in the tunnel ** (Note: You will only be able to talk to the king in the tunnel, back in the tree he will not speak to you) Daconia Rock * After some conversation, you will be prompted to look for the daconia rock, it is located by searching the roots south-west of the king. * Return to the king with the stone * Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards *5 Quest Points * Agility experience: Level * 300 + 400 * Magic experience: Level * 50 + 150 * Attack experience: Level * 300 + 400 *Access to the mines in Grand Tree *Access to the Spirit Tree located at the The Grand Tree (location). *Access to the gnome gliders Trivia *While there is a warrant out for your arrest you cannot leave via the Gnome stronghold gate. However, if you leave through any other method you can simply walk through the gates, entering into the stronghold without any difficulty. At least, till you get the Invoice from the Shipyard foreman. *After players get the Invoice they are stopped from entering the Gnome stronghold gate. However, they may freely leave through them. *Players gain 7.5 agility xp and 0.13% fatigue every time they climb up Glough's watchtower. Category:The Grand Tree Category:Trivia